1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to microwave oven structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved microwave oven insert wherein the same is arranged for reception within a microwave oven permitting ease of its removal for subsequent cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave oven cleaning due to the fixed configuration has typically been of concern, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,052 and 4,778,968 set forth liner apparatus arranged for positioning within a microwave oven structure of a typical bag-like configuration and construction for enhanced ease of cleaning of a microwave oven.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unitary insert housing member arranged for positioning within a microwave oven permitting ease of cleaning and removal of the liner relative to the microwave oven in a manner not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.